


shh!

by natinettie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward situations, F/M, Fluff, adrien is cute, adrienette - Freeform, awkward as hell, but extremely awkward, closet shenanigans, dashes of angst and salt but u can barely taste it, implied makeout, marinette is confused and soft, nothing explicit u freaks, rated teen for slight language and kissy kisses mwah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natinettie/pseuds/natinettie
Summary: “WAIT MARINETTE DON’T- SHH! BE QUIET!” Adrien quickly controlled the situation by wrapping his arms around the petite girl. Any sudden movements in the small space could cause a, ehem, greatly unwanted situation. Silence fell upon the two teens, the small room felt significantly warmer with the close proximity.“U-Uh Adrien? C-Can you p-please explain why we’re in this s-situation?” Marinette muffled a reply against his chest.





	shh!

Adrien hated Lila. No more being passive, no more ‘being the better person’.  
  
Adrien. Hated. Lila  
  
Now, in the beginning, Adrien couldn’t say that he hated Lila, he never hated anyone really. He wasn’t oblivious _all_ the time, he knew about Lila’s plentiful lies. Her lies were so obviously _lies_ that he was embarrassed that everyone else in his class was seeing through rose-colored glasses, literally succumbing to Lila’s every want and whim.   
  
Except for Marinette.

Adrien is definitely happy about Marinette’s constant defiance against Lila’s bullshit. Looking back, Adrien wants to kick himself for not standing up for Marinette sooner, for being exactly like the classmates he reprimanded in the fact that he didn’t see what Lila was _really_ doing. Trust that, once he finally caught wind of what Lila really did to Marinette, Adrien was not happy in the slightest.

He was lucky that he found out sooner than later. Adrien doesn’t want to know what would’ve happened if he was oblivious any longer. If Marinette might have been hurt further, and hurt by physical actions rather than verbal.

It was yesterday that he happened to be walking past the girls' bathroom after-school on his usual route to fencing practice. He stopped in his tracks when he heard muffled shouts behind the door. Adrien, in his heroic nature, listened closely against the door, trying to pick out what the two girls were arguing about.   
  
It was Lila, that’s for sure. There’s no one else in the school with a sneer like her, not even Chloe. It was luring, yet deadly, like a snake coiling up to deliver a deadly strike.

He heard another muffled shout, this time making out the words.  
  
“You prance around him as if you even have a shot with him! It’s quite funny to watch actually, your stupid mouth spewing words out like a trash can when its being tipped over.”  
  
_Oh wow, Lila’s laying it on strong this time,_ Adrien sighed, he raised his hand to knock on the door. When his knuckles barely tapped the wood of the door is the moment he heard that sweet voice he knew oh so well. 

“Lila, please, Adrien and I aren’t dating. Besides, he certainly isn’t your property, is he?”  
  
Her voice sounded strong, but he could hear the desperation, the wavering courage. He could feel a pang in his heart when Marinette mentioned his name. He couldn’t believe she was having to defend herself against Lila, all because of him… which makes him wonder why Marinette and Lila would even fight over….  
  
_Oh._  
  
Of course he didn’t see it. The shy smiles that she sent his way, still timid enough to be quite cute but dazzling enough to send his heart and his head into confused spirals. The touches of blush that brushed her face when his hand grazed her’s. The instant brightening of her ocean-blue eyes when she saw him walking up to her, Alya, and Nino.

Oh, he really was oblivious wasn’t he.  
  
No wonder Lila singled out Marinette. It was a very stated fact within the whole school that Lila has a thing for him, a huge thing at that. Of course he didn’t see the sly glances sent towards Marinette’s way whenever Lila ambushed his comfort zone. The tension that swept across the room when Lila walked in the class with a frazzled Marinette in tail. The instant brightening of her cold, hazel eyes when she saw Marinette trip and spill her papers everywhere in front of him.  
  
So, _so_ oblivious.

Still frozen in place, Adrien lowered his hand, that throughout this revelation shifted from a relaxed knock to a white-knuckled fist. The two girls still seemed to still be arguing, but he couldn’t hear. The white noise blaring in his head as if his ears were vibrating. He stumbled backwards a bit, the shock apparent on his ashen face. Adrien’s inner voice told him _Go! Knock on the door and save Marinette from that blood-sucking witch!_ But his body was frozen in place. 

The hero with a thirst for justice wanted to stay and fight, but the coward who just had his whole world blown away fled.

  


\----------

Adrien raced out of bed that morning, quickly putting on his day-to-day clothes. He barely left the house without spitting out his toothpaste. He shot into the limo, the edge of his seat the entire ride to school. Gorilla seemed concerned on why Adrien was so jumpy this morning, but as usual, didn’t comment. 

When they finally arrived at the school, Adrien breathed out a quick “thank you” before placing his feet on the pavement and all but basically running up the steps to the school.

After leaving Marinette to fend for herself yesterday, Adrien felt the guilt resonate within him the rest of the night. He could barely focus during fencing practice, his sword flung out of his hand with every advance he weakly deflected. Not to mention the fact Adrien was restless with worry. 

Worry that Lila might have seriously hurt Marinette and she got akumatized in the middle of the night and he would have to go out there and save one of the most important people in his life. Thankfully, he never had to leave the comfort of his bed, but the comfort wasn’t any aid to his tossing and turning.

Even with his lack of sleep, his eyes were alert. He had a constant scan of the schoolyard around him until he spotted his target. 

He felt a breath of relief float across his lips when he saw Marinette sitting on the stairs with her best friend, Alya. She didn’t seem… upset? Alya talked animatedly about her latest post on the ladyblog, and Marinette listened with a look of ease on her face as she scribbled and colored in her design journal.

Her face was full and colorful, not pale and dreary like he expected. She responded to Alya just as energetic, as if last night she wasn’t defending herself against a manipulative bully in the girls' bathroom. Adrien couldn’t help but be a little confused. 

Adrien was still gawking at the pair of girls when Nino gave his shoulder a friendly slap.  
  
“Hey dude! What’s going on?” Adrien didn’t respond, his mind still spinning. Nino looked in the direction Adrien’s eyes seemed to be trained on. He gave a knowing nod, “Ah, Marinette’s looking pretty today, huh?” Nino nudged Adrien’s arm. His words snapped Adrien out of his trance.  
  
“H-Huh what?” Adrien reeled his head back to look at Nino, only to be met with another knowing look.  
  
“Just go over and talk to her, man. Might do ya better than standing here like a weirdo.” Nino left Adrien’s side in favor of his girlfriend, stealing Alya away from Marinette. 

As the two girls wrapped up their conversation, Adrien tried to find the courage to walk up to Marinette after what happened yesterday. He wanted to tell her that he knew what Lila had been doing, but in order to reveal that he would have to tell her that he knew a lot more than just that.  
  
He figured Marinette would be very embarrassed, probably run away in fright and not talk to him for the rest of their lives.

Adrien didn’t even feel himself walking towards the girl that was occupying every space in his head until he almost bumped into her.

“Oh!” Marinette gave a surprised squeak, lifting her head up from her sketches to see what almost ran her over, “O-Oh Adrien! Hi,” Marinette said, meeting his gaze, “you should watch where you’re going next time.” She giggled, the tinkling sound warming his cheeks.  
  
Yesterday morning, a situation like this would make him chuckle, reply with some sort of automated polite response and walk away. But with his recent...revelation, he finally knew the reason behind Marinette’s quirky stutter and her pink blush.

Marinette noticed the change in Adrien’s usual demeanor, “U-Uh.. you ok Adrien? You look a little dazed…” She placed her dainty hand on Adrien’s forehead.

“Oh w-wow you seem pretty hot- I MEAN-” Marinette pulled back her hand as if she touched hot coals, “not like that _hot_ \- but not that you _aren’t_ ho- I mean you feel _feverish_!” Marinette managed to struggle out, her hands waved expressively around her.  
  
“Oh! Uh yeah you’re right I do feel a bit, uh, under the weather, actually, uh, could you take me to the nurse?” he choked out. He figured if he were to talk to Marinette about what happened. he had to do it now.  
  
Marinette’s red blush wasn’t diminishing any time soon, “Yeah sure! Just, eh, follow me!” she squeaked with a kind smile. She turned with a flourish, leading him up the stairs. 

Adrien trailed behind her, he fidgeted with his fingers, racking his brain on what to say first. He wondered if he should start with, _‘Hey Marinette! By the way, I know now that Lila is a huge bitch, oh you wanna know why I know? Because I eavesdropped on you guys arguing and now I know some stuff that I probably shouldn’t like how you have a crush on me and-’_  
  
Adrien’s thought barf halted in its tracks when he felt Marinette tense up next to him, he looked up to find none other than Lila Rossi walking on the opposite end of the hall. Her face was, thankfully, buried in her phone. Adrien could feel a bead of nervous sweat drip down his neck.  
  
“Ohgodohgodohgodohgod,” panic filled the rest of his thoughts as one of the meanest girls in their grade was slowly making her way towards the pair. 

“OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD-” his worried rambling multiplied by ten when Lila shut off her phone and began to look up.  
  
With agility he could only obtain from his cat-like nature, he swiftly yanked Marinette into a supply closet with him, only leaving behind a sharp “Eeep!” from Marinette and a slam of the door from Adrien.

Unfortunately, this supply closet was one of the smaller ones in the school, this section was closed off for small emergencies, such as when someone spilled soda in the library or brought ramen into science class, which unfortunately put them in a tight situation

Marinette was pressed between a shelf full of cleaning products that smelled strongly of chemicals and Adrien’s chest, while Adrien himself didn’t have much leg room, causing himself to become tangled with Marinette’s short stature. He had his forearm pressed against the wall to keep his balance. When he looked down he was met with a head full of shiny black-blue hair.  
  
Marinette looked up to meet Adrien’s gaze, as if just realizing the compromising position they were in, she gave out another little yelp, her arms and legs spazzing out wildly.  
  
“WAIT MARINETTE DON’T- SHH! BE QUIET!” Adrien quickly controlled the situation by wrapping his arms around the petite girl. Any sudden movements in the small space could cause a, _ehem,_ greatly unwanted situation. Silence fell upon the two teens, the small room felt significantly warmer with the close proximity.  
  
“U-Uh, Adrien? C-Can you p-please explain why we’re in this s-situation?” Marinette muffled a reply against his chest. He quickly released her from his grasp and immediately brought his hand up behind his neck, bumping his elbow against a shelf in the process with a slight hiss.

  
“Sorry Marinette, I-I just didn’t want you to have to face Lila…” he trailed off when he saw Marinette’s confused face.

  
“What do you mean? I face her every day. We go to school together Adrien.”  
  
“U-Uh yeah, I know, it’s just... I…” He’d better just get it over with, “I know what happened, or, what’s been happening between you and Lila.” 

He felt Marinette stiffen against him, avoiding eye contact, “What? T-There’s nothing going on, anymore, we are totally good now!” Marinette quickly responded back.   
  
Adrien shook his head frantically, “No Mari. No excuses. I know that Lila constantly attacks you when no one else his around so she can still keep up her reputation, and I know that this has been happening for a while because you told me-” Adrien felt himself choke up,” you told me what was happening and you tried to reach out but I- I-”. 

Adrien suddenly felt a soft touch to his cheek that wiped away the tears he didn’t even know were falling down his flushed cheeks.

  
“Adrien, I don’t blame you. You always see the best in everyone. That’s what makes you so... _Amazing_ ”. Marinette focused her eyes in the dark, making out the parts that made out Adrien’s face. she knew it like the back of her hand, and could tell he was distraught. 

“What you heard yesterday… You’re right. It’s been happening at least every day. She’ll corner me against the lockers or attack me in the bathroom. I barely react when I see Lila in the hallways because I’m so used to it by now,” she let out a sigh, her tiny fist closing against Adrien’s chest, “but there’s nothing I can do, nobody believes me, and everyone loves Lila…” 

Adrien lifted her chin up to look in her eyes with a fiery passion. “There is something we can do, Mari.”

  
“What?” Marinette said innocently.

“We can show her that we don’t care about what she thinks, or what rumors she plans on spreading, or any more of her lies that she uses to hurt you.” Adrien places his hand on her cheek, letting his fingers play with the strands of loose hair around her ears. He continues to look deeply into her eyes, trying to convey a message he so desperately wants to make known.  
  
“Marinette... I also know about the whole, you know, crush?” Adrien lilts, the blush spreading across his face and the tips of his ears. Marinette’s jaw drops, Adrien didn’t know her eyes could get any bigger.  
  
“B-But how? I mean did I say something-” Marinette’s mind rapidly flicks through any moment shared between them that could’ve revealed her love for the boy.   
  
Adrien just chuckled, “Well I did manage to hear what exactly you were fighting about, and that happened to be me.” He pointed at himself with a slight smile decorating his lips.  
  
“O-Oh… well, Adrien I really don’t want things to be awkward between us or anything.” Marinette removed her hand from Adrien’s chest, suddenly feeling insecure.  
  
Adrien brushed back a piece of her hair, “Trust me, nothing’s gonna be awkward between us.” They stared longingly into each other’s eyes before the spark ignited and his lips were on hers. Adrien couldn’t tell you what was racing through his mind at the moment, the only thoughts filling his head read along the lines of how soft her body was against him or the taste of her strawberry lip gloss.

They parted slowly, as if the moment could be broken by any sudden movement.  
  
That sudden movement, or in this case sound, was the bell signaling the end of morning passing period.  
  
The two teens jumped in surprise, looked at each other, and burst out laughing.   
  
“Wow we- we really stayed in here for a good 5 minutes and nobody noticed we were gone!” Marinette giggled. Adrien couldn’t help but snicker alongside her.  
  
“We make a pretty stealthy team, you and I,” He felt as if his smile couldn’t be any broader, he hoped it was the same for the bluenette pressed against him.

“Yeah.” Her giggles trailed off as they both caught their breath. “We should probably head back though… Madame Bustier is probably wondering where we are.” 

Adrien thumped his head back against the wall, feigning a false tone of regret, “Oh well, guess we’ll just have to tell her that the trip to the nurse took a bit longer than expected.” Marinette let out another huff of laughter at that.  
  
As if they were two vampires leaving their cave for the first time, Adrien opened the supply closet door to find an empty hallway. The two winced slightly at the drastic light change as they stretched their cramping limbs. 

  
Adrien’s eyes lit up as if a light bulb had appeared over his head, “Hey, I have an idea on how we can get back at Lila right now.”   
  
Marinette looked Adrien up and down, he was practically buzzing like a bug with excitement, “Hmm. I’m interested.”  
  
The startling sound of the bell was nothing compared to the screech from Lila when the blushing messes of Adrien and Marinette walked in 10 minutes later with their hair sticking out, and their hands interlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> here's my second fic! big thanks to spiritedwhere (mari-cheres) to helping me edit this!


End file.
